


A Day in the Rain

by Aweebwrites



Series: Hooves and Fins [5]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Boys In Love, Dragons, F/F, Fluff, Harpies, Kelpies, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Selkies, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 12:15:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19812112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aweebwrites/pseuds/Aweebwrites
Summary: It's about time Zane explored the surface...





	A Day in the Rain

The sky was overcast with rain pouring down heavily in the fjord formed from the last ice age a hundred years back and the lands surrounding it. The water holding ice on one side and kelp on the other rolled shallowly thanks to the winds from the storm disturbing the surface. The high cliffs around most of the mass of water bore a large forest of tall spruce trees that thinned at the drastic slope between where both cliffs met, leading down to the water. In the shallows of the water, close to the slope sat two figures.

“Come on Zane, this is our chance. Nya and Jay worked hard on this storm for us.” Cole says, holding the cold hands of the merman he mated.

Said merman looked anxious and worried.

“I-I’m not so sure anymore Cole. I mean… Leaving the water sounded so amazing talking about it but…” Zane looked aside. “What if something happens? What if it stops raining? What if I fall off and get stranded?! What if-”

“What if none of that happens and you enjoy yourself?” Cole says, cutting him off and Zane blinked up at him, at his sure smile as his hair clung to his face and shoulders. “Do you really think I’d let any of that happen to you though?” He continued, cupping the mer’s cheek, smiling as he purred, leaning into his touch more.

“Come on Zane. I know you’ll regret it if the moment passes. The forest is even more beautiful in the rain. Let me carry you. Let me show you it all.” Cole whispered to him, pressing a soft kiss to his pale blue lips.

Zane fluttered platinum blond lashes up to look into Cole’s glowing green eyes then sighed softly.

“Ok.” He caved and Cole grinned then kissed him deep, humming as the vibration from his purrs flowed into him.

“You’ll love it, I promise.” Cole whispered against his lips and Zane smiled, lovestruck.

“I know I will.” He whispered to his Kelpie.

He then slithered himself back and swam into deeper waters, Cole following right after.

‘Get on and hold on.’ He told Zane, turning his back to him.

Zane nodded then swam over, taking a seated position on Cole’s back, wrapping his arms under his, blue blooming across his face as he splayed webbed fingers against Cole’s chest.

'Hold on tight. You’ll feel pretty heavy out of water but you’ll get used to it.’ Cole warned and Zane nods again, clinging to him tightly as he started to walk out of the water.

Once they broke the surface, Zane slid his secondary eyelids back then closed his gills, taking a deep breath of air through his nose. He clutched Cole tighter as gravity set in, making it feel as if he was about to fall off.

“Easy. You’re fine.” Cole cooed, walking out on the bank, Zane still clutching him tightly. “See? We’re out of the water now. You’re ok.” He says and Zane nodded, taking deep, slow breaths.

“Now how about we go explore for a while?” He says, looking over his shoulder at Zane with a grin.

Zane smiled back.

“Yeah. Let’s go.” He says, relaxing against Cole’s back.

With that, Cole took off with a light trot, into the forest that awaited them. Nya popped up with Skylor then, chuckling at the two.

“They’re really something, aren’t they?” Nya says, amused and Skylor nods, flicking her tail.

“They are. Who knows. Maybe Cole will be able to take you out too.” She says, watching her closely.

Nya laughed then looked to Skylor with a smile on her face.

“No way. I’m fine thanks. I’ve had enough of the land. Kai and our dad used to take me out when we were kids so I know enough. The water’s just fine for me.” She says and Skylor nodded, brushing her hair that was clinging to her face back. “Let’s give them their privacy. We still have to collect the last of the kelp and store it for winter.” She reminded.

“Right.” Skylor nodded before they both ducked back under water.

______

Zane looked around in awe, at the trees high above, the very tips of them lost in the clouds. He blinked away the rain as they fell in his eyes, unbothered by it. Cole continued his slow walk, his only regret is being unable to see Zane’s reactions to the world outside the water. Though, he supposed, hearing it was enough. The little gasps of wonder and his soft 'wow’s filled his heart. He smiled, looking around before changing directions to a spot he knew well. He approached the growling spruce tree from where the original tree had fallen over and reached out to touch it.

“Hey Zane.” Said mer blinked then looked over Cole’s shoulder. “This is what they look like up there. Do you wanna touch it?” He asked and Zane’s pupils widened with excitement, looking at the short, seemingly fluffy tree.

Without a word, he lifted one hand off of Cole’s chest and touched it, noticing how bumpy and slightly coarse it felt.

“Amazing…” He whispered then picked a small piece, bringing it to his nose to get a smell of it.

It was pleasant, smelled like the rest of the forest did but stronger.

“Cole, this is all so amazing…” Zane whispered into his ear as he rested against the back of his neck, the cold he was emitting sinking deeper into Cole’s skin but the Kelpie didn’t mind.

The cold doesn’t bother him anymore. Not since he became this. A kelpie. It was probably mortifying to think but Cole didn’t care: Becoming a Kelpie was the best thing to happen to them. Things would have been so much harder if he was still a regular centaur. He couldn’t breathe underwater and he couldn’t take the levels of cold that Zane needed to live for long. He would have made it work, of course he would. But this was much easier. His finned tail flicked happily at that.

“Do you think there are still flowers around or is it too far into fall for that?” Zane asked him and Cole smiled.

“There’s only one way to know for sure.” He hummed then continued even further into the forest.

“And I thought listening to rain underwater sounded nice.” Zane says with a smile, curious eyes looking every which way. “It a lot more prominent up here. Clearer. I like it.” He comments, ear fins twitching as he kept listening out.

“I’m sure there will be plenty more time to listen to it now that you’ve experienced it.” Cole says lightly then stopped abruptly in his tracks, his own partially finned ears twitching.

Zane was confused.

“What’s going on?” He asked in a low voice, not liking how tense Cole was.

“Bear.” Cole growled out, taking a defensive stand.

Zane was still confused. What us a 'bear’? He found out when a large black, furry animal walked into view, growling at Cole.

“Oh. That's… A bear.” He whispered to himself, the spines on his arms and back flaring threateningly on their own, flashing light blues.

“This guy must be desperate. I ran them all out of our territory. I might have to fight it.” Cole says, flexing his claws.

“I’ll help you.” Zane says then hissed at the odd creature who growled back, pacing itself as if preparing to charge.

“You focus on holding on and not falling off. Leave it to me.” Cole says then snorted, dragging his front hooves through the dead pine needles and soil that made up the forest floor.

Zane didn’t like the idea of leaving the fighting to Cole alone but nodded. He can still bite while holding on.

“Hold on tight!” Cole warned as the Bea charged towards him.

Zane does so, gripping him tightly as Cole reared up on his back legs, whinnying angrily then dropped forward again, the impact sending rocks jutting up abruptly towards the bear as he used his earth powers. The bare roared, stopping in its tracks and running back out of the way until it all came to a stop, leaving a large rock between them. That wasn’t enough for the bear it seems since it walked around it and roared at them. It gave Zane an idea though. He’s never used his powers outside of water but maybe it’ll work here. He focused, thought of cold and felt it build into his hands. He peered over Cole’s shoulder to look down at said hands as he did to. He yelled then threw an icy cold blast at the creature who stumbled back with a roar, just barely missing being hit. The area it hit immediately froze as ice spikes jutted upwards.

“Woah.” Cole says in awe as Zane looked at it awed too.

The bear took their momentary distraction to his benefit and launched at them. Cole reared up, surprised but ready to fight- except he didn’t need to. A ball of fire shot down just before the bear, startling it.

“Skies above I hate bears.” Kai says as he flew in, all fired up, the rain vaporising around the flames engulfing his body.

“This guy’s too persistent for fire alone.” Jay says, swooping in too then allowed lightning to arc along his feathers, charging before he blasted where the bear was with it, the light bright and forcing them to look away, flinching as thunder echoed.

The persistent bear finally took off, leaving them alone with a limp in his run.

“You two alright?” Kai asked, hovering before them and Cole nodded with a smile of relief.

“I’m good. Zane?” He asked, glancing over his shoulder at his mate.

“Yeah. I’m fine.” Zane says, pressing his lightly scaled cheek against Cole’s with a purr, making the Kelpie smile.

“That’s good. Kai and I will make sure that big lug doesn’t make a come back. You two love birds carry on ok?” Jay says with a grin and they blushed.

“See you back at the lake!” Kai says as he went to fly off but paused. “Oh, and there’s a few orchards left nearby the river a little further inland.” He says then took off with Jay.

“Those nosey birds were listening in on us.” Cole huffed, cheeks taking on a darker hue.

“At least we know where to go.” Zane pointed out.

“Right. Onwards.” Cole says, starting a slow trot.

“Are all bears like that?” Zane asked to fill the silence.

“No. They usually have more life preservation skills than that.” Cole says, keeping a keen eye and ear out for any more trouble. “They hibernate like Lloyd, Wu and Garmadon do. Just like them, they have to eat a lot before they sleep through the winter. The problem is, if they don’t eat enough, their instincts will make them desperate like that since they have to eat a certain amount to survive the winter. It’s just the circle of life.” He shrugged.

“Oh.” Zane says, processing that as he shifted a little on Cole’s back into a more comfortable position, flicking the tip of his overhanging tail a bit. “I don’t understand though. Isn’t Garmadon a demon? Why does he have to hibernate?” He asked, resting his chin on Cole’s shoulder.

“Garmadon is part dragon too. He has way more demon genes but he also inherited the dragon’s cold bloodedness and the need to hibernate. I think I spotted a few scales on his shoulders and back before too.” Cole says, thinking back.

That or his shoulders and back are oddly shiny.

“Oh. Ok. Hybrids are interesting.” Zane hummed, watching the path ahead, already hearing the river further up.

“That they are. But they’re still valid. After all, most of everyone we know are hybrids. Kai, Nya, Wu, Garmadon, Lloyd… Even Dareth. Huh. Come to mention, I haven’t seen him or Ronin in a while. We should reach out to them. I doubt they know about our new home.” Cole says as an afterthought.

“But I thought Dareth was a full werewolf.” Zane says, confused.

“He’s half were and half human. It’s why the most he can do is have the ears, tail and paws.” Cole says, spotting the river now.

“I always assumed he was turned. Like how Ronin was turned vampire.” Zane says peering ahead curiously. “I just thought he wasn’t comfortable with the full shift.” He continued as Cole came to a stop by the river.

“Not the case.” Cole says, looking around then began walking along the bank.

“Huh.” Zane says, mystified then looked into the river. “River stones are so pretty…” He says in awe, looking at the clear water flowing over variously shaped and coloured stones as they walked by.

“We can take some home if you’d like.” Cole suggested, already spotting the white flowers standing out against the green of the shrubbery along the river bank.

“Could we?” Zane asked him, keeping his eyes on the fish swimming through the clear water.

He’s never had freshwater fish before…

“Of course.” Cole says and Zane looked around to smile at him- only to find a flower being slipped behind his ear fin. “White really is a good colour on you.” Cole says softly and Zane’s entire face went blue before he buried his face into Cole’s shoulder with a whine.

Cole only chuckled as he moved on, looking up to guess just how much more rain they would have. He smiled then looked at the platinum blond hair brushing his neck from where Zane was still hiding his face into his shoulder, purring loudly.

They had time for lunch.

_______________

Zane flicked his tail in the water from the cozy rock he sat on in the shallows of the wide river as Cole caught lunch. He insisted and since Zane can’t breathe in fresh water, he didn’t have much of a choice. He took the chance to pick and choose a few rocks. He found a shiny gold rock he was sure is actually gold. If it was… He had plans for it. He looked towards the river when a splash sounded and watched as Cole came back with an arm full of fish and one wriggling fruitlessly in his jaws, no doubt penetrated fatally by Cole’s sharp teeth. He walked over then leaned down and Zane smiled before leaning up and taking the fish from his mouth. He then flicked his head back, the swift action throwing the fish up in the air and he unhinged his jaw to make sure he caught it. He then swallowed it whole, knowing his stomach can handle digesting it like that still. After all, up north, you didn’t always have the time to chew.

“Amazing.” Cole says awed and Zane chuckled.

“Only you could think something like that is amazing.” Zane mused as Cole settled next to him, folding his legs so he could sit.

“I doubt that. Everything about you is amazing.” Cole says, setting the dead fish before him, in a shallow pool they wouldn’t wash away from.

“Stop.” Zane blushed opening his mouth to accept the fish Cole held up for him.

He then chewed it this time, actually tasting the freshwater fish. It certainly did taste fresh… Cole grinned at him then bit the head off of one, silence falling between them as they ate.

“So, how’s the surface so far? The bear didn’t ruin things, did it?” Cole asked once they were done, a little worried it did. It was supposed to be a normal walk after all.

“No. It’s all amazing. The bear didn’t ruin anything. It only served to make this place more realistic. Just like the ocean, the land also has its dangers and its downsides.” Zane says, fiddling with the clump of gold.

“Oh. Good. Yeah, I guess both land and sea has their faults.” Cole shrugs then noticed the gold Zane was fiddling with. “You found gold?” Cole asked with an air of worry.

“Yeah…” Zane says warily. “What’s the matter?” He asked him, worried.

“Nothing, it’s just…” Cole frowned. “Wherever there’s gold, humans are sure to follow.” He says with worry then stood.

“Let’s hear back for now. We’ll let Wu and Garmadon know and they’ll handle things.” He says, taking all of the stones Zane chose except the gold he held onto.

He then turned around and lowered his back, allowing Zane to shift into his back again, holding on to him tight. Cole stood then and walked out of the water, walking back. Zane laid against his back, watching the forest slowly pass by, the rain keeping most of it shrouded in gray.

“Do you think we can come back sometimes?” Zane asked softly and Cole smiled.

“Of course. Today was amazing with you. I’d love to do it again more often. Maybe we can take turns. I’ve never been to open sea after all…” Cole says and Zane smiled.

“There’s a lot to see… Yeah. We’ll do that.” He says, nuzzling into Cole’s dark hair.

Cole hummed to himself as they made their way back, Zane closing his eyes to listen to his melodic voice. This was the first time he’s heard Cole make any musical sound…

He sounded lovely…

Meanwhile, back at the lake at the edge of the water, a dark figure stood quietly, clothed in a dark robe, his hair unmoving against the wind and even the rain but the chill of both wasn’t lost to him. He sighed, feeling the sluggish underlying feeling starting in him. It was clear now more than ever that winter was well on its way. Garmadon sighed softly to himself. Hibernation should claim he, his brother and his son by the first fall of snow. It’s why their appetite has been so… Voracious, lately. It was a necessity.

Garmadon looked down then prodded his stomach that was now pudgy with all the weight he gained. He just wished it was more… Visually appealing. He sighed but smiled. There was one upside to their need to gain weight before hibernation however. He looked across at his pouting, chubby cheeked son as his chubbier tail flicked back and forth in the sand. He worried this chubbiness to him would have lost its shine after his growth spurt but it thankfully hadn’t. In fact, it made him even more adorable.

“Do not be so glum nephew.” Wu rumbled not too far away, the rain wetting his white scales. “Not only is it necessary for our survival but hibernation is but a stone’s throw away. By the time we reawaken, that excess weight will be long gone.” He reminded him.

“Yeah but that doesn’t mean I have to like it. Especially not when Nya keeps pinching my cheeks!” He yelled halfway through to gain the warm water mer’s attention.

“They’re pinchable! Don’t blame me!” Nya huffed from the water, grinning at the dragon’s red cheeks.

“Don’t blame you my tail.” Lloyd grumbled under his breath then shook himself the motion shaking off the water on his body that was immediately replaced by the rain still pouring down.

Garmadon chuckled at his son then walked over to him and sat next to his son, running his claws through his hair and scratched behind his pointed, scaled ear. The reaction was instantaneous. Lloyd immediately began purring up a storm, his tail flicking back and forth.

“It’s like your uncle says, son. By spring, you’ll be back to your old self. You’re among friends, among family. No matter how your appearances my change, you’ll always be Lloyd. Our Lloyd.” Garmadon told him with a low croon in his chest, the tip of his thin, black haired tail flicking as well.

It wasn’t far off from a lion’s tail, the hair at the tip being the same as the one on his head; midnight black, far darker than his skin tone.

“Yeah dad. I know.” Lloyd says with a smile, foot tapping a little in the sand as his father continued to scratch.

They all perked up once approaching footsteps sounded. Going by the amount of steps and how they sounded, it was safe to say it was Cole returning from his walk with Zane. Moments after, the Kelpie walked on the shore then walked over to the family lounging nearby.

“Ah. Cole, Zane. How was the walk?” Garmadon asked, not missing the flower behind the mer’s ear fin.

He smiled. It was good to see them reach as far as they have amd be as happy as they are.

“Amazing.” Zane sighed, nuzzling Cole’s back.

“It was. Aside from the bear everything went well.” Cole agrees then walked over to the water. “But Zane found something that makes me worry.” Cole says, walking into the water, Zane taking his cue to slip off Cole’s back and into the salty water.

“Oh? And what’s that?” Wu says, suspicious and worried.

“Gold.” Zane says, holding it up so they could see.

Both elders immediately took a look of concern as Lloyd looked confused.

“It’s just gold though. We’ve seen it lots of times before.” Lloyd says with a shrug.

“Yes. Gold is not so uncommon to us. The problem lies in it being found so close to our new home.” Garmadon told his son who still looked confused.

“The humans are crazy over gold. I’ve seen them dive into wrecks of their own ships at the bottom of the sea for a few pieces, not caring about the Krakens and Leviathans there.” Nya says, swimming over with Skylor to look at the clump of gold that was a little smaller than Zane’s hand. “Humans are dangerous when determined and gold, treasures really, make them determined.” She says as Zane frowns.

“We found out about it before the humans did at least. We’ll get rid of it before winter arrives.” Garmadon declared, getting to his feet with some difficulty.

He will never get used to being this chubby.

“Where did you find it?” Wu asked as Garmadon helped his even chubbier son up.

“In the back river.” Cole told them as Zane collected his rocks from him, diving under the water to place them in their underwater cave home.

“Looks like everyone is out and about.” Kai says from above, gaining everyone’s attention.

“Mr. Bear is out of sight and out of mind.” Jay says, landing on Wu’s head, careful not to slip off the wet, slippery scales there by holding onto his straight horns.

“Nice.” Cole says with a grin.

“Hey Wu, why stick to your dragon form?” Skylor asked with a smirk, knowing exactly why.

“Yeah Sensei. Relax a bit.” Kai grinned as he smushed a hissing Lloyd’s chubby cheeks.

“Come on Sensei. You know we won’t make fun of you.” Jay says, leaning over so he could look at Wu.

Wu was silent before he began to shift down, Jay hopping off and gliding down to the ground. Short moments later, their Sensei stood, wearing his usual who robe…

With his face that was chubbier than Lloyd’s. So much, it was hard to tell of his eyes were open or not.

“See! You’re- you’re good!” Jay says, visibly holding back his laughter.

“What did I miss?” Zane asked as he resurfaced, brushing his tail lovingly against Cole before wrapping his arms around Cole’s waist.

“Nothing much. In fact, you’re right on time.” Cole says with a snicker, wrapping his arm around his waist, stroking a thumb against the scales he had there.

Zane was confused then looked to their Sensei who was defending his appearance as the others struggled not to laugh.

“Oh! Sensei! Are you alright!?” Zane called out, worried that he may be having a reaction to something he may have eaten.

Eeryone lost it then, laughing so hard they were wheezing, even Cole.

Zane was confused but he smiled. He liked hearing Cole laugh. Wu smiled then chuckled too. He supposes he should also live by his word…


End file.
